La vida de Brittany
by MyHeartisfine
Summary: La vida de esta porrista ingenua es siempre la misma, hasta que alguien especial entra a su vida y hace lo posible por tenerla en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No soy tonta, solamente me tardo en comprender las cosas.

Camine por el corredor de la escuela, ¿alguna vez alguien inventara las escaleras eléctricas? ¿No puede ser ya? ¡Me estoy cansando! Eso es, ¿Quién dice que no puedo inventarlas yo? Es mas, les pondré un nombre mejor, que tal, ¡escoleras eléctricas! Es mil veces mejor que el anterior, aunque se asemejan mucho, solo que yo se que yo las invente, y seré famosa, comprare un dinosaurio y dominare el mundo, eso es brittany, ¡yo puedo!¿Que se necesitaba para construir algo? Por supuesto, un nerd, y yo conocía a un nerd, ¡Tómense esa jaja! Necesito dejar de hablar con la pared, por alguna razón no me contesta, bueno, adiós pared, ire con un nerd.

¿Dónde estaba ella? Aquí esta

-Hola Santana, necesito tu cerebro para construir una gran idea, que te parece, chanchanchan ¡escoleras eléctricas!

¿Santana? Pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Brittany

-Si, Santana, es que nadie sabe pero yo si, ella es parte del club de nerds, desde hace años, y mira te digo un secreto, los que se llaman nerds son listos, verdad que no lo sabias? Soy mas lista que todos aquí, muajajajajaja me pregunto por que una voz me habla en la cabeza, o no, eso solo podría decir que… ¡es Edward Cullen! Te amoo edward, seré la nueva Bella de tu vida, tendremos una hija lesbi lesbi a la que llamaremos Eduarda, ¿edward cullen? Por que no me contestas, en fin, te lo pierdes.

Pero era demasiado tarde, edward cullen había sido asustado por brittany, así que decidió irse, ¡nooooooo! Dejo la puerta cerrada, ¡ahora quedare atrapado en este infierno de cabeza!

Si, tengo un perrito en mi cabeza- dijo Brittany emocionada- te llamare Eduarda

A la pobre voz de este narrador no le quedo de otra más que narrar lo que pasaba en la vida de Brittany, Santana la miraba extrañada, preguntándose como era posible que existiera una persona así en el mundo, Brittany recordó su misión y le dijo:

-Oye, ¿no sabes de que te estaba hablando?

Santana empezaba a molestarse, pero le respondió:

-Me dijiste que ibas a inventar las escoleras eléctricas, ¿pero sabes? Ya las inventaron.

-Gracias a dios, una pregunta, ¿Qué son las escoleras eléctricas?

Santana se desespero y se fue.

-¡No, no me dejes sola!, oye, ¡no soy tonta- grite- solamente me tardo en comprender las cosas! Es mas, levanten la mano quienes crean que estoy equivocada.

Gracias a dios, solo una persona levanto la mano, jaque mate, no espera, son dos, van tres, van… ¿Qué sigue después del tres? Por supuesto, van los árboles.

-Ya vez Santana, solo árboles personas creen lo contrario, en tu cara-y brittany salio corriendo.

Brittany, al llegar a su casa, tomo su diario y escribió:

Querido diario:

Hoy aprendí a contar, es mas de lo demuestro, 1, 2, 3, árbol, ¿Qué te pareció? Soy mas lista que tu diario. Hoy descubrí que edward cullen existe, el mas, el vive en mi cabeza, y tenemos un hijo mitad niña, ¿o era niña mitad hijo? No lo se, sigo esperando un suceso, Santana me dijo que cuando los cerdos volaran ella me iba a dar un premio, estoy viendo por mi ventana, esperando a que suceda, pronto un cerdo volara, yo lo se, yo lo see…o mira, ¡un pandita! Jugare a "mis panditas se están besando" panditas cochinas, ¿no les he enseñado que eso no se hace aquí? Es mas, yo les hecho aguas y les aviso si sus padres vienen, escóndanse aquí, dentro de mi boca, mmm ricas panditas, ¡No asesine a mis panditas!-pensó Brittany en su cabeza- Mira, ¡unos patos que se parecen a Santana, Quinn y Kurt, ¡hola patitos!


	2. amor ¿a priemr accidente?

Capitulo 2: amor a primer…¿accidente?

Todo iba normal, un día sin nada que hacer, típico de mi, así que me puse a observar a los chicos, y a contarlos, hasta ahora llevaba árboles chicos, ya saben, árboles es después de tres, esperen, pensar mucho me confunde, mejor no lo hago.

Pero al desviar la vista, en medio de la carretera, ¡vi tirado un chicle masticado!

No puedo resistir, tengo… que… quitar… la… ¡SUCIEDAD!

Me lancé a media carretera, esos días en los que Emma, la consejera me había aconsejado, ya saben, una consejera aconseja, pufffff losers los que no lo saben , esperen, yo no lo sabia, en fin, pelear conmigo misma no hace nada, mas que confundirme, así retomando lo que decía, ella me aconsejaba que cortarse las venas no es lo correcto, y se me pegaron sus hábitos de limpieza, era horrible, vi un excremento de perro en la calle, era asqueroso, y lo tuve que recoger, mugre perro que lo hizo y luego me andan diciendo por que me corto las venas, es que me corto las venas porque ya están muy largas, ya que eso hacen cuando crece el pelo ¿no? en fin, da igual. Eso me lleva a nooooooo suciedad, para eso tengo, ¡mi palita recojepopo sabor a miel, es delicioso después de recoger los desechos de un perro saborearla, mmmm rico sabor a miel con un poco de toque de excremento de perro, un manjar.

Estoy tratando de quitar el chicle, yo se que puedo, yo se que puedo… si jaja en tu cara chicle, soy mas lista que tu.

Pero algo distrajo a Brittany de su pensamiento.

-¡Cuidado!- grito alguien ¿cuidado con que? Ni para que un pedazo de suciedad tuviera tanto riesgo, algo con riesgo seria un perro con sombrero, los he visto y si que dan miedo 

Alguien había jalado a brittany hasta el asfalto, no fue hasta que en ese momento, brittany se dio cuenta de que un carro por poco y la aplastaba, alguien le seguia tomando la cintura, su respiración era agitada, muy agita…

Oye, ya entendí-dijo Brittany- ¿sabes? Es molesto que narres toda mi vida, para eso tengo mis panditas. Ahora, veré a la persona que salvo.

-¿Kurt?-Dijo brittany, demasiado sorprendida, ya que creía que la había salvado barney, ya que ella lo había visto en la esquina junto al elefante rosa que hace malabares.

-Brittany, ¿estas bien?-Dijo kurt.

Claro que yo estaba bien, pero no había imaginado tanta belleza en un hombre que se depila todos los días, que se hace faciales, era un hombre con ojos tan azules…

-¡Como la tierra¡

-¿Qué?-dijo kurt muy sorprendido de su reacción.

-Eres sexy, sexy, pepsi, sexy, sexy…

-Creo que el golpe te hizo daño, iremos a al enfermería.- ¿Por qué me miraba tan extrañado? Yo solo le dije gracias por salvarme, o a menos que… o no, he descubierto a mi amor platónico, tal como dice la profecía de los mil sapos, un chico guey, con esperanzas de volverse amante de los dos sexos, con ojos de color azul como la tierra, con piel casi hermosa como los teletubis, era el.

-Te amo. Fue lo último que dije.


End file.
